Tan cerca
by Coulter
Summary: ¿Sabes el típico mejor amigo que siempre te estropea tus momentos especiales? SLASH: SBRL. Precuela de Paddy, el día etc... mu largo, aunque se pueden leer por separado :. ¿Sirius matará a James? XDD


**Disclaimer:** Mías sólo son las palabras. (Que poético )  
  
**Advertencia:** El protagonista es gay. ¿Te molesta? Pues no leas. (Mi lógica me deslumbra XDDD).  
  
**Nota:** Este fic también lo encontré en uno de los disquets perdidos. Creo que es mi primerísimo fic de Remus y Sirius (Ahora sólo me falta encontrar otro disquet --). Os recomiendo hacer limpieza en vuestra casa. Ya veis, yo ya he encontrado dos fics.  
  
** Tan cerca...**  
  
Sirius volvió a suspirar mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.  
  
- ¿Verdad, Padfoot?  
  
- Ajam.  
  
Remus miró a Peter, que lucía igual de confundido que él, y luego los dos dirigieron la mirada a James, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Así que estás totalmente de acuerdo en que el cielo es marrón.  
  
- Ajam.  
  
Los tres empezaron a descojonarse a más no poder por la habitación. Sirius movió ligeramente la cabeza para ver a sus tres amigos, en diferentes fases de desnudez, partiéndose el culo. James tenía puesto sólo el pantalón del pijama y estaba pataleando el suelo, Peter tenía ya todo el pijama y estaba aguantándose la barriga y Remus estaba en boxers, secándose los ojos mientras soltaba las últimas risitas.  
  
- ¿Qué...qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius sin poder quitar la vista del hombre lobo. James relacionó las piezas del rompecabezas y descubrió ¡por fin! lo que le había estado intentando contar su mejor amigo durante toooodo el día.  
  
- ¡¡PADFOOT ESTÁ ENAMORADO!!  
  
Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras se sonrojaba un poco más.  
  
- ¡Ja! ¿Yo enamorado? ¡Ni en sueños!  
  
Todos empezaron a reírse a lo bestia (otra vez), con golpes en la pared incluidos. Sirius se acostó en su cama murmurando un "déjenme estar, panda de capullos" que tan sólo los hizo reír más.  
  
- Así que mi perrito preferido está enamorado- ronroneó Remus mientras se ponía a gatas encima de Sirius y se iba acercando hacia él contoneándose.  
  
James se estaba poniendo morado por momentos, tenía la sensación de que se le iban a romper todas las costillas si continuaba así.  
  
- ¿Y quién es la desgra...digo, afortunada?- susurró con voz ronca colocando su rostro a sólo dos centímetros del de Sirius.  
  
- No te lo creerías- contestó este con la respiración agitada, intentando acortar la poca distancia que los separaba.  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
- ¡James!  
  
Los dos se giraron para ver cómo un James azul caía al suelo sin respiración.

* * *

- A ver chicos, ¿qué le ha pasado?  
  
- Un ataque de risa.  
  
Madame Pomfrey miró a los tres amigos recelosa. La verdad es que sonaba bastante ridículo, pero era lo que había pasado, y Sirius en ese momento no tenía el cerebro como para pensar en una buena excusa. "_Tan cerca_..."  
  
**Nota de la Autora:** Aviso! Es un one-shot (al menos en principio) que escribí hará cómo más de año y medio. A mi me gusta verlo cómo una precuela de Paddy, el día que se me declaró.., ¿a vosotros que os parece?  
  
** Por cierto:** Paddy, etc... es un one-shot (por si no quedó claro), perdón por no avisar --''.  
  
¡Bien! Es cortito, cortito, cortito... La verdad es que no sabía si publicarlo :P. Pero vamos, me hacía gracia y quería avisar de que me voy quince días pa Francia (Y a mí me la sopla y no me la constipa, dirá alguien, pos felicidades, le diré yo...) y mis otros fics tardarán un poquitín más. Creo que es lo más entendible que he escrito en mi vida XDDDD. Sin dejar cabos sueltos ni nada... (bien, es un decir :P).  
  
Contestaré aquí los reviews de Paddy, etc... ya que, cómo he dicho, lo considero cómo una precuela y bueno, pues que queda contestarlos aquí, y bien, porque me da la gana!!! Siempre dando explicaciones, hombre...:  
  
- N1co-chan: Muchas Gracias!!! Pues sí, one-shot se queda, pero con precuela!!! (aish, si me rima y todo XDDDD). Pues la puso... por que le hacía gracia :P. Sí, es que mi Remsie es muy chistoso . Y SÍ!!!! Remus/Sirius es lo mejor!!! Es la mejor pareja que he visto en mi vida . Aaaag, al final los ojos se me quedarán así XDDD.  
  
- GetHika: Te parece buen final??? Ay, yo tenía miedo de que quedara muy confuso (sí, yo vivo con el miedo metido en el cuerpo :P). Muchísimas gracias!! Me alegro de que te pareciera gracioso :D... Y ya ves, aquí tengo otro fic más, aunque técnicamente es anterior al de Paddy, pero bue, fic es :P. Espero que te guste.  
  
- Sakura-Diana-Black: Lo siento, pero ese fic era one-shot, siento no haberlo avisado de un principio --''. Ha estado fatal de mi parte, estuve dos días castigándome a la Dobby. En serio, que lo siento muchísimo -- ''. No me merezco seguir publicando... Tengo una cabeza horrible. De verdad que lo siento.  
  
- hermi16: Aish! Que ilu me ha echa que te rieras con mi fic!!! XDD Es que soy fatal con la comedia. No me sale algo cómico ni a la de tres... --''. Eno, al menos según yo, pero yo soy de un criticón que me doy asco XDDD.  
  
- Olaya: No, no lo voy a continuar. Te digo lo mismo que a Sakura. Lo siento de verdad... Y bueno, pos sí. Todas nos hemos tenido que resignar a que Sirius y Remus esten juntos... (A mí es que casi me gusta más el licántropo XDDD). Pero que le vamos a hacer, si ninguno de mis dos amores está conmigo... pos los dos juntos!! XDD. Gracias por el review!  
  
- lizzy black: Uuuuuuaaaaaa!! De verdad te hizo reír?? Aish . Al final y sí que sabré hacer algo medianamente cómico XDDDD. Y no, no lo voy a continuar. No, si es que me tendría que ahorcar ahora mismo. Mira que no avisar... Un día se me olvidará la cabeza en algún sitio, la atropellaran y la humanidad entera dará las gracias. Si es que soy un desastre con patas...  
  
- Kakano: I jo vull una d'en Remus ;; XDDD. Moltísimes gracies pel review!!. Espere que esta cosa d'aki tagrade tb. Aish, i li donaré el xocolate al Remus, k a mi no magraen gaire (I xk en demane?? Aaaaaaaa, ¡sorpresa! XDDD). Bo, bo, esto va para todos, a ver si vamos a la pag de Kakano!! Y si enviamos algun k otro fanart pos mejor k mejor...  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todas/os (si hay algun os :P)!!!!! Creo que estan siendo más largas las notas que el fic en sí, otra vez  
  
Espero que lo disfruten y dejen review! Ya saben, se aceptan chocolates, calabaza y esas críticas constructivas que tanto ayudan.  
  
Bien, ciao, que sean felices y no se olviden de dejar review!


End file.
